Happy Birthday
by Vonn River
Summary: It's Aki's birthday. Minato just wanted to give him a present as sign of his love but how did things turn out like this? Out of desperation Minato gave in on a "deal" with Mr. Tanaka. MinatoxAkihiko Warning: BL
1. The Deal (1)

_Hey guys. This is my first fanfic EVER so please don't expect much from me. I don't expect all you to like my story and my grammar either. Just please leave a review so I can work on it the next chapter :) Help yourselves._

* * *

It was typical night in Japan. Business men with their heavy briefcases and portfolios walked alongside the streets while talking to clients on their phones. Late night couples holding hands while going straight to Shirakawa Boulevard. Gangsters and thugs shaking their spray cans and bandalizing the walls of Paulownia.

As for the SEES, they were idle as usual. Mitsuru is reading a novel by the extremely famous novelist Minamoto no Yoritomo, Junpei is browsing the internet and stalking seductive female students in Gekkoukan, Yukari was talking about pie recipes with Fuuka. Ken-kun was being taught the basics of boxing by Akihiko Senpai and Aigis and Shinjiro are both feeding the dog.

Minato however had a chance to escape unconspiculously to Paulownia mall. He promised Mr. Tanaka that he'd accept the "proposition".

"Oh it's you, so you have a minute?"

Minato just blankly nodded. His eyes glancing around.

Something was bothering him. He sensed that this job proposal is illegal as the products Mr. Tanaka sells.

"Sit down son."

Minato slowly sat down. His heart was pumping.

"You know son, I dont just give out any proposals to commoners so you're lucky I personally

picked you"

Minato didn't reply. His elbows placed on his knees, looking down with an unfathomable expression.

"Okay, okay. So you know how those product endorsers end up with huge amounts of money?"

"So?" Minato coldly replied.

"You'll become one of those lucky bastards! You'll be working for me now, with your impeccable skin, blue eyes, spiky blue hair and cool attitude you'll surely have anyone's attention. In short you're the PERFECT product endorser."

"I-I can't do-" Minato stuttered "B-but I have to."

"What's bothering you son?" The man asked

Minato looked down with a disturbed look and sighed. He wanted to tell Mr. Tanaka of the faults he's done. He wanted to tell him that he pawned all of his dormmates weapons secretly and he needed big loot quickly to redeem them but, he can't. Even though the guilt was eating him alive he still managed to abruptly evade the question. "You don't have to know. Look I'll take the job but no funny business okay? I'm outta here."

As Minato's lean silhouette fades in the darkness. Mr. Tanaka grinned sinisterly and uttered to himself, "Oh I don't know about that".

As Minato rides the train to Gekkoukan with Junpei and Yukari, he looks across the window blankly wondering how he can pull this off.

"Dude? What's shakin? You look a little tense. The exams are still due next month!" Junpei cluelessly said.

"You dumbass! Leave him alone. As our leader he must be stressed out from school and the Dark hour!" Yukari implied.

Minato just sighed.

"These morons have absolutely no idea on what I'm going through" Minato thought to himself.

Inside class 4-A. The new Math Teacher noticed Minato was dozing off while she was teaching about the history of triangles.

"Arisato-san!"

"Wha- Huh?"

"How dare you sleep in my class! now if you were listening.. Who was the genius founder of the tri-"

"Pythagoras. He also made the Pythagorean Theorem which has the equation a(squared) + b(squared) = c(sqaured)."

"Ha! Wrong! The correct answer is Pyth- ... Oh wait, that's correct! Argh! Sit down Arisato! And stop drooling on our math book!" The teacher bitterly ordered not knowing Minato's intelligence is already that of a genius.

The students giggled and one female student beside Minato blinked at him with her false eyelashes as if she were "inviting" him. Minato quickly looked away, disgusted by the female's thick make up and extremely huge breasts.

While the teacher turned around to face the board. The heavily made up female moved her chair close to Minato and flirted with him.

"Hey there blue boy what you just did was SEXY" the girl said in a low and seductive tone.

Minato just froze in disgust. He tried looking at the girl but his eyes drove away.

"Will you p-please g-go away?"

"Oh, playing hard-to-get? I like it..."

"I-I.. er hate this feeli-ng dammit.." When Minato was just about to finish his sentence Aigis interfered.

"Arisato-kun is this human bothering you while we are in the process of learning?"

"Aigis! Shh! She's not bothering me, now sit down!" Minato hissed

"I will follow"

The female couldn't help but ask out of curiosity "Hey since you don't like me and you hang out with girls and Akihiko-senpai a lot, are you by any chance umm... GAY?"

Minato froze. He just couldn't handle the word. If this sorry excuse of a human makes a scene here it'll mean the end for Minato's image, that IMAGE he had to keep. There are endless "what if's" running through his mind. One of them was "what if Aki found out?" but he had to make a move before it becomes evident.

Minato stood up out of furiosity. The students looked at him and wondered why he made a sudden gesture out of nowhere.

Embarassed, Minato quickly excused himself out of the room.

Inside the male's comfort room, Minato stared at every part of his face. He carressed his cheeks, touched his lips, and felt every corner of his face.

"This won't do"

Minato was trying to perfect his appearance for the proposal set to him by Mr. Tanaka assuming the pay would be bigger if he doesn't have any blemishes or unwanted marks.

Minato thoroughly washed his face and looked at the mirror unsatisfied. When he was about to repeat washing his face again, the cubicle door behind him opened.

Minato astonished, turned around. "A-Akihiko-senpai?! What're you doing here?"

Minato, in the presence of Aki became oblivious of his words. Of course he's here, this is the Gekkoukan's male comfort room. Any male student can enter here without anyone's permission! He thought.

"Can't a man use the male's room when he needs to go?" Akihiko chuckled softly.

"Ah.. oh Yes! Senpai your umm.. birthday is coming right?" Minato stuttered

"What? No one knows my birthday.. Why? It's no big deal really. I only eat 2 bowls of deluxe ramen to celebrate. Wanna come? My treat don't worry."

"Doesn't anyone give you gifts?" Minato wanted to take back what he said. He sounded just like one of Aki's screaming female admirers. It was just then he realized that he's flushing in embarassment.

Akihiko laughed "No. Only Mitsuru gave me one. It was a book about boxing. Why? You planning on giving me one?" He said jokingly.

"Ah. No.. Just asking."

"Haha. You're kinda weird you know? I don't really need gifts to make me happy. I just need ramen and some good ol' training. But there is one thing I've been longing for... but, it's kinda impossible"

"Oh. Well I uh... gotta run to class" Minato hurriedly walked away.

"Mmm. You do that"

While hurrying back to class, afraid Aki might catch up with him, tripped over someones foot. It was Mitsuru-senpai, she was reading a book across the hallway named "The Avarice"

"Arisato! I apologize for being callous. I was reading my book, I didn't realize my feet were in the way." Mitsuru helped Minato up.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Uh can I ask you a question? You have known Akihiko-senpai the longest right?"

"That is correct. Why?"

"What gift does he like?" Minato asked , trying to hide his flushed face. Maybe someone as studious and intelligent like Mitsuru won't waste her time meddling Minato's gift crisis. So she was the perfect person to ask and there was no other person to ask anyway.

"That is.." Mitsuru wondered for a second "Honestly Arisato your question caught me off guard.. I don't really have any clue about Akihiko's amusements and gratifications. He's been silent about such matters. He only focuses on the dark hour and his training, maybe you should ask him yourself"

"That's not neccesary." Minato was about to walk away when Mitsuru stopped him.

"Wait Arisato."

His eyes beamed.

If I remember correctly.. Akihiko keeps a journal. It's a progress journal, but I'm assuming you won't barge into his room and get the journal yourself. He writes regularly about his training progress, but maybe you can .. Oh forget what I said Arisato. I feel like I've just indirectly devastated Akihiko's privacy, please keep out of Akihiko's or anyone's room. As the leader, you should provide equal respect to each member of the SEES."

Minato zoned out for a rather long moment thinking about his 5 point plot to sneak inside Aki's room.

"Arisato!"

Mitsuru's face slightly worried about Minato doing the things she knew the latter would.

"Arisato please. Be mature and stay out of Akihiko's private space I'm going to execu-"

"It's fine. I'm not interested anymore anyway."

"But you just.. nevermind. I surely hope so Arisato, now attend to your class, *looks at watch* what? It's dismissal alread-"

Before Mitsuru can finish her sentence, Minato disappeared.

_Aww I know I had doubts with this chapter too. Don't worry I'll make improvements next time. _


	2. Aki's Journal

I'm a horrible bastard for not updating. Sorry for that

"What's up dude? I'm bored let's go to Tartarus tonight." requested Junpei.

Minato freaked out. He ran out of excuses. He even used the I'm-studying-one-month-early-for-the-test excuse. He still haven't redeemed their weapons and once they find out, they're gonna perform an All-Out Attack on him. But more importantly he's gonna lose their trusts, especially Aki's. He has been fighting with SEES side by side for 3 months. He goes to school with them, he eats with them, they're like his family, SEES is where he belongs, and now at this very moment, the bonds and social links he forged with them might turn to itty bitty specks of dust blown away by the wind if he spills.

A droplet of sweat fell down his nose. He couldn't tell if summer came too early or was he losing his cool. He had to think of a better excuse, and by better, meaning more believable. But what? What's he going to use?

"Umm. Are you okay? You look sick, Mitsuru-Senpai maybe he should rest, he doesn't look so good, he's been like that since morning. I'm a bit worried." requested Yukari.

Minato, wanted to thank Yukari for what she said, but in any case he has to make it look more believable. He thought of a good way to make it look more convincing and that is reverse psychology with a combination of some acting.

"No it's okay I uh *coughs* shouldn't let you guys down. *sniffs* Fuuka let's go toni- *coughs harder*"

"Arisato, it's alright you don't have to push yourself. As the leader you should prioritize your health over the Dark Hour" Mitsuru commanded.

"But Senpai, I should.."

Aki interrupted. "Nuff said. Mitsuru's right. You should rest. We don't want you going inside Tartarus in that condition, it's dangerous. Don't worry about letting us down, we should recover quickly if we try our best shot."

Minato wanted to add some more lies and convincing acts but, it would appear too obvious already so he just went upstairs with more coughing and sniffing sounds.

As he lies in bed, he felt as if he's on a bed of yen. He felt good, his heart was pumping hard, he couldn't tell if Aki was really worried or was he just too lazy to go to Tartarus.

His mind being clouded by such thoughts.

"Aki-senpai was worried? No he's just being too nice or maybe he just wanted to sleep early today. No Aki likes good training, he can't possibly say no to some good training in tartarus"

He was confused yet happy, he wanted obtain a Persona that can inconspiculously read anyone's thoughts (mostly Aki's), but one thing is for sure; he felt bliss in every small concerned action or word Aki imparts to him. With that, he can surely sleep well.

As Minato sleeps, a familiar aura filled the air, it was creepy and he knew who was coming.

"Hello, we meet again" It was the apparition Pharos, but something was wrong, Pharos usually comes a week before an ordeal and it's a month early.

Minato didn't want to get up so he spoke with his eyes closed. "Aren't you too early to be warning me about the ordeal?"

Pharos chuckled in a creepy and childish sort of tone. "Yes, I did come too early but, this doesn't concern the ordeal. It concerns you!" And he chuckles some more.

Minato's eyes instantly opened in astonishment. Whatever Pharos came for must be of great importance. Before Minato can speak Pharos chuckled again in a creepier and irritating tone.

"Now YOU are going to face the ordeal, it's not a shadow. As your contractor I must warn you. Unfortunately this is all I can give you for now. Till we meet again" Pharos vanished into the thin air leaving Minato speechless.

Minato became tense. Pharos became his "fortune teller" since day one in SEES, and whatever he predicts MUST come true.

All the while he thought he can sleep well, but the very thought of facing an ordeal all by himself makes him want to vomit. Where will he gather the courage to face such an obstacle? Although Pharos didn't give sufficient clues, Minato is sure as hell that this will be HUGE. Of course Pharos only comes to warn him about The 12 Boss shadows the SEES have to face. He knew that this ordeal will be bigger than those 12 shadows combined.

Those words, left Minato sleepless..

It was Sunday, no school of course Minato had the chance to put his plan into action even though he was still greatly bothered by Pharos' warning last night.

As Minato went downstairs in his blue pajamas he saw Aki about to leave the dorm until he caught a glimpse of the former.

"Hey um are you ok? Are you sure you should be out of bed this early in the mornin?" Aki asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm just fine I just need some more rest."

"Okay if you say so, do you want anything? Food? Medicine or the latest manga maybe?"

Minato once again blushed "Some takoyaki would be nice"

"Good I'm getting some myself. Just stay in bed okay leader? We don't want you getting sick for long, to tell you honestly we're getting a little left behind"

"Understood Aki-Sempai"

As Aki closes the dorm's front door he then rushed upstairs to the second floor and stood before the door of Aki's room.

"This is it" he thought. He confidently grabbed the knob and shook it violently but was unlucky.

"shit locked.." as he tried to turn the knob.

He thought hard. This might be the only day Aki leaves the dorm. And as he rubs his chin his eyes locked on the mat that he's standing on that says "WELCOME".

He turned the mat over and found a gold key under it. But he wondered how could such a sophisticated man like Akihiko-senpai hide the key to his private room under his welcome mat?

That didn' matter right now, all he knew was that he's literally one step closer to making his admired man happy.

He opened the door. He expected a very well-organized room but he was wrong. Aki's school books scattered on the floor, his clothes spread on his bed and his boxers dangling from the cabinets. Maybe Aki's a calm and reserved person but he's still GUY and that can never change.

"This is gonna be tough one. I can't decide where to start with this mess" he thought.

Fortunately, Minato took interest in sneaking Aki's boxer shorts for his own personal reasons. Lifting the checkered trousers, he found a simply designed brown notebook with the initials A.S. on the front.

Minato' eyes brightened. He instantly picked the notebook up and turned it to the first page. He felt uneasy and his heart was beating. He read the journal entries quickly but to no luck.

All he read about how Aki's training progressed.

Until he found a torn page that says

9/18/10

I don't know where to start but I finally found... (The page was torn)

It sounds interesting but, that was all there is to it so he turned it and the page after that, had some more sense in it. It read:

9/22/10

I just stumbled upon a store in Paulownia that sells all kinds of sports gear. I happened to look around and found a pair of synthetic leather boxing gloves. They were sturdy and perfect for my training. It WAS perfect, until I looked at the price tag that says 80,000 yen. I sadly left the store and went home. I wonder how powerful I can punch with those gloves? I mean I love my old gloves but I need to level up on my training. My allowance isn't really enough for me to save that much. The only thing I can do now is to check those gloves daily. Okay maybe twice a week will do.

Aki.

This was it. He felt like a pirate finding a treasure chest after months of navigating. It was a moment of complete bliss and excitement. Minato quickly left the room as if it was never touched, he locked the door and left the key under the WELCOME mat.

He went to his room just next door to compute on how much he earned, he grabbed a paper, a pen and a calculator. He summed the money from the pawned weapons and the money he'll be earning from Mr. Tanaka. All was well. The money was enough to buy the gloves for Aki's birthday. It somehow made Minato day dream and lost track of his computations.

Aki's birthday... Minato giving the gift to him with a shy expression on his face, then Aki opening the present then Aki thanking him repeatedly. After that, they go up stairs to Aki's room and and and..

It was perfect! Minato thought. He's finally gotten Aki, maybe not yet but soon.

As he was about to sleep, there was a ring from his phone. It was Mr. Tanaka.

"Good evening son, how was yer night?" Mr. Tanaka sounded rather horny than usual.

Minato didn't reply

"So the gig's tomorrow night. Are you in?"

"I'm down with it. No funny business okay?"

Now Mr. Tanaka didn't respond and he hung up.

He was nervous yet he had to do this for the sake of Aki's happiness.

Though he knows there is some misfortune coming down the pike, he couldn't care less

It was for Aki's love that made him take these risks and if he manages to conquer and get through this Aki will finally be in his arms.

AAAAAAAAAND THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. Leave a review please and go easy on me.


End file.
